


The Complication

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces





	

"Did you seriously get a new girl?" Chris asked Ricky shocked.

"Of course he did Chris. She's all he ever talks about!" I remarked slyly rolling my eyes slowly at Chris.

"Uuh yeaah...her name is uh Vivian! I really want you guys to meet her tomorrow. We can have dinner at my place like old times but with an added person." Ricky answered Chris, giving, me a dirty look.

_Ugh_.

She sounds so damn snobbish with what Ricky told me about her. She doesn't seem like his type. To be honest, I hated self-entitled twats like Vivian. The only reason why I know this is because I ran into her by mistake at Kroger. Her voice made my skin crawl. And man does she like to ramble on about shit I could care less about. I couldn't stand it. I _especially_ couldn't stand _her_.

I guess I can get a bit jealous when Ricky gets a new girlfriend. Even though I absolutely _hate_ to admit it, I think I do have a small crush on him. The crush I have on Ricky is obviously not so big where it's a major problem and could affect our friendship. The crush is small enough to where I can manage _and_ control it when I'm around Ricky. Which was good. _Really_ good.

The guys were talking away about Ricky's new 'girlfriend' while I was zoned out in my own little world.

"Ally are you gonna be able to make it tomorrow night for dinner?" Ricky asked me curiously with no reply. I was too focused into daydreaming to notice what was really going on around me.

"I don't think she's paying attention dude." Ryan mentioned softly bringing me in close to him as he kissed me passionately and softly on the forehead.

Ricky got angrier the longer it took for me to answer him. I didn't like making him mad. This time it was completely unintentional.

"Ally!?" Ricky snapped angrily making me snap back into reality. "Have you heard a single word that I've said?"

"Oh. Um, no, sorry." I shrugged disappointed seeing the anger in Ricky's eyes.

"Are you going to be able to come over tomorrow for dinner to meet Vivian?" Ricky mentioned trying to collect himself.

"I've already met her at Kroger and don't ask how I don't feel like explaining. I'll come if I have my own pie and able to stay in your room away from _her_." I replied a bit agitated.

"You can get your own pie but you can't stay in my room and avoid everyone. Plus I really want to spend time with you."

I glared at him.

If he truly wanted to spend time with me then he would make the effort to do so. Ever since he stated dating Vivian, he's been pushing me away. I'm not something that can be set aside once when you're bored with me. Don't get me wrong, I love the dude like a brother, but seriously, if he wanted to spend time with me, all he had to do was ask.

I let out a sharp sigh.

I really didn't want to do this if Vivian was around. I couldn't stand her enough to save my life. I'll put up with her for Ricky though since he obviously loves her deeply. The sacrifices I make for him like this, better pay off in the end.

"Like I haven't heard that before when you get into a new relationship." I shrugged drastically, frowning at him.

He looked at me concerned and a bit annoyed. Ricky could never admit that he did throw me to the side like a used toy when he got into a new relationship.

I hated it when he denied it like a little kid trying to avoid trouble.

"Stop denying it Ricky! You know as well as everyone in here that you do it!" Josh told Ricky a bit agitated himself. He helped me by putting into words what I wanted to truly say.

I knew I truly meant something to the guys, exception of Ricky, with how they treated you the second Ricky introduced you to them. They were so sweet and caring. They invited you to see them perform at a Warped Tour date one year.

"Fine, I'll stop denying it." Ricky shrugged looking at Josh with annoyance.

I hissed at him angrily as he kissed me softly on the forehead. Ricky knows not to do that when he put me in a bad mood or if I'm in a bad mood in general. I just glared at him like I was going to kill him till he left my house with the people he came with, Ryan and Vinny. Even though I want Ryan and Vinny to stay longer.

It was time for Ricky to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ricky. Now please leave before I become more upset. Do I need to bring anything good wise?"

"No. Don't worry about it." Ricky said awkwardly backing away to the front door. "Ryan? Vinny? You coming or what?"

They both nodded, got up from where they were sitting, and left with Ricky. Ryan whispered something sweet in my ear before he left to make my mood a bit better.

I let out a sharp sigh wishing you could curl up into your bed. They typically don't stay over this late. I guess they really missed your awesome cooking since I never get the chance to truly "cook" while on tour as their tech.

I loved the boys all of my heart, like a mother would, but to be completely honest, I just wanted to spend some time away from band stuff before the tour next week. I hardly ever get to be alone while I'm on tour with them as their tech. It's one of the reasons why I don't want to go over to Ricky's for dinner tomorrow.

I'll be fine though. I will stay at his place for a few hours, eat dinner, and have a slice of my pie, then leave with my left over pie. It wouldn't be rude if I did that, _right_? I don't want to be one of those people who just show up to eat and then leave barely socializing with anyone at the social gathering. I just don't want to be around Vivian all that much.

I snapped back into reality to watch the last few minutes of the movie that we all decided to watch after Ricky, Ryan, and Vinny left. I needed to get my mind off of Ricky's new girlfriend so I'm not anxiety ridden tomorrow afternoon.

It was kind of nice to finally spend time with the guys since we got off tour. We never really get to spend actual time together because we're all so busy while on tour. At home, we can just sit back and relax like normal people.

"So, uh, I missed a lot of what Ricky said about Vivian because I zoned out into my own world. Did he say anything about what she was like?" I asked the remainder of the guys who were still over.

"That she was beautiful but uh not as beautiful as you." Josh smirked answering my question curious what my reaction would be.

"Josh!" Chris got onto him quickly before I could ever comment. "Ricky did not say that!"

"But he was thinking it. We all know he was. Just admit it Chris." Josh snapped a bit annoyed.

"Guys, stop. What else did he say?" I rolled my eyes towards their bickering but do they know something about Ricky that I don't or haven't found out yet?

Chris let out a sharp sigh. "He also mentioned that he hopes that you and Vivian get along well because he knows how you get when he gets a new girlfriend."

"Oh. I can't keep any promises though. All of his other ex's were horrible to be honest and don't try to deny it. You know it's true." I replied sadly letting out a deep sigh as they all chuckled in agreement.

"Don't try to ditch on us early, okay? I want you there because then, I'll have someone to go against who is decent competition with video games." Devin chuckled kissing me on the forehead before he left with Kylie.

"Promise me you won't leave early, sweetheart?" Chris asked me sweetly getting up from the couch with Gia.

I let out a sharp sigh and nodded a reply to Chris. Well there goes the plan of wanting to leave early. I can't stand breaking promises. Especially if it's a promise you made with one of the guys.

"Yes, Josh. I'll come." I told Josh before he even open his mouth. He kissed me on the forehead and left with Ryan-Ashley telling me good night.

I'm so happy that they're leaving now. I finally can get some time alone. I even get a few hours alone tomorrow if Josh doesn't call me to work at the oddities parlor. I hated it when he did that when he knows I need time alone.

~~~

When Ricky answered the door, he welcomed me with a warm hug, excited that I can't over to support him. He almost thought that I wouldn't come over to "meet" Vivian. I still irks me to the core hearing her name but I made a promise to Josh, Devin, and Chris that I'd be here.

As soon as Ricky stopped hugging me and allowed me to step inside, everyone got excited that I finally made it to Ricky's for dinner. They all knew, except for Ricky, that I was dreading to come over to "officially meet" Vivian, his new girlfriend.

Before I knew it I was almost talked to the ground by the guys running up to me to give me one giant group hug. There was one person left sitting in the living room, who I assume is Vivian, looking like she's absolutely dreading meeting the guys in the band.

She looked pretty with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She put on _waay_ too much makeup on in my opinion. She would look far prettier if she didn't cake it on.

"Chris?" I glanced over to Chris making sure I got his attention.

"Sup?" Chris replied eagerly putting his hands in the front pockets of his pants.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" I asked him awkwardly and quietly as he helped me carry the deserts I bought to the kitchen.

"I'm already _not_ liking her. She looks like she's absolutely pissed and not enjoying herself." I whispered quietly to him as the both of us walked into the kitchen setting the deserts down on the counter next to all the other dishes.

"Ricky pissed her earlier because he forgot to tell her that we were coming over on their apparent date night." Chris replied quietly back.

"She gave me the glare. There's more to that story, Chris. What is it?" I replied a bit annoyed, my voice a bit louder than intended.

"He told her about you and how it's really difficult to win your approval to be his girlfriend." Chris said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "She didn't take it that well since you don't know her to make a quick judgement like you do."

"That's bullshit! Does she not know how his other girlfriends treated him." I was pissed now trying to prevent myself from talking loud enough where everyone could hear me.

"I don't know honestly!" Chris said comforting bringing me in for one of his specialty hugs as I started to cry in his arms from all the anger that had built up. He kissed me softly on the forehead hoping that I would stop crying and be calm enough to go in the living room so I could meet Vivian.

The kiss didn't work.

It just made me cry even more!

"Ricky! Get in here now please." Chris shouted from the kitchen as he hugged me tighter trying to comfort me.

Ricky was terrified of what Chris would do to him if he did go in the kitchen. He awkwardly got up from the couch kissing Vivian quickly on the cheek before he hesitantly went into the kitchen to see what was going on. As soon as he saw me crying, his stomach started to twist horribly wondering if he did something to make me cry.

"You called for me, Chris?" Ricky said shakily afraid of what was going to happen next.

"She's crying because of Vivian. You know how she gets about your girlfriends not liking her the second they hear about her, _especially_ when you mention that it's difficult to get her approval." Chris told Ricky softly absolutely pissed.

"I I I -" Ricky was stumbling over what to say, instantly regretting making me come over. He could tell that I just wanted to go home to be alone by the look that I had in my eye. He couldn't stand making you cry like he just did. And he wanted to make it better.

"Ally, please forgive me!" Ricky started to cry, full of regret. "I I'm sorry." Chris let go of his tight grip around me and left slowly for Ricky to do his thing in comforting me.

Ricky brought me in close for a hug staying silent to allow his heart to calm you down enough for me to stop crying. There was something telling him that I was the one but he ignored it so much because he thought it would never work out if the two of you became more than just friends. He hated fighting the feeling all the time. It made him feel so afraid of losing you fighting the feeling.

I stopped crying a few minutes after listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. Ricky kissed me softly on the forehead once he noticed that I stopped crying as I hid my face into his chest seeing Vivian in the entrance of the kitchen, upset with what she saw. It made me feel worse. She gave me _another_ look.

"I'm -" Ricky started to talk softly.

"Vivian!" I cut him off whispering him a warning as I let out a deep sigh.

"I'm gonna have a slice of my pie before dinner and no one is going to stop me." I told him confidently loud enough where everyone in the kitchen could hear and pranced out of the kitchen happy with my slice of pie.

I quickly sat down on the couch next to Devin to enjoy my slice of apple pie as I watched the guys play video games. Chris gave me a grimacing look of what the hell happened in the kitchen. I just smiled at him merrily knowing that I probably got Ricky and Vivian into a fight.

I shrugged feeling bad about it but remembered that I have a pie to eat. I'll say sorry to Vivian later even though I don't know why I should apologize since I did nothing wrong but I'll do it for Ricky. She'll understand why it's difficult to get my approval to be Ricky's girlfriend once when she gets to know me better. I just hope that she's not the person I think she is.

It didn't take them long to work out everything in the kitchen before Ricky escorted her to the living room so he could introduce her to me _properly_. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it as I shoveled pie into my mouth.

Gosh this pie tasted _so good_.

I think I love pie more than I love the guys.

"Ally could you stop shoveling pie into your mouth for a few minutes please?" Ricky asked me nicely as he handed me a paper towel to wipe my mouth, absolutely terrified by the look I gave him. He knows better than to ask me that while I'm enjoying my pie, _especially_ when I'm upset but I did it for him.

_Ugh!_

The sacrifices that I make for him are _unbelievable_.

"Uh Vivian this is Ally. Ally this is Vivian." Ricky said awkwardly introducing the two of us. I could tell that he was scared out of his mind with how he was holding himself and the tone in his voice.

I set down my plate onto the coffee table and got up from the couch to give her a handshake. I hated giving handshakes to people that I barely know.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I let out a half smile sitting back down on the couch continuing to shovel pie in my mouth as Ricky glared at me, _again_.

"What?" I asked Ricky curiously with my mouth full of pie as the guys chuckled at me.

"You know what!" Ricky answered agitated grinding his teeth.

"I'm not gonna stop eating my fucking pie to please your girlfriend. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a people pleaser. You're going to have to suck it up, buttercup!" I replied frowning that I finished my slice of pie.

"Chris, when's dinner?" I asked curiously wanting more food but not wanting to fill up on just pie.

"Ricky?" Chris asked confused.

"I'll put the burgers on now." Ricky replied still agitated storming off to the kitchen to prepare the burger patties.

I felt worse now.

Oh well.

Vivian plopped down next to me a bit sad. She felt like you _truly_ didn't like her. To be honest, you hated everyone so she shouldn't feel as bad as she did.

"Vivian. Don't feel so bad about me not liking you. You're not the only person I don't like. I hate everyone. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it soon. _Maybe_." I said happily to Vivian trying to make her somewhat, decently feel better.

"What do you mean by _maybe_? Is that a bad thing?" Vivian was worried.

"Not necessarily a bad thing. You don't have a thing to worry about if you _don't_ hurt my big brother, got it?" I replied sternly to Vivian so she could get the drift that I _was_ the one she'd be hearing from if anything happened to Ricky.

I made Vivian so terrified of what might happen if she _did_ hurt my big brother. I got joy from people's fear, especially if it was fear from any of Ricky's girlfriends. I chuckled deviously when I saw the fear in Vivian's eyes not realizing that I chuckled out loud.

"Ally, are you being serious right now?" Ryan was annoyed. "You just scared the living shit out of Vivian and you're laughing about it?"

"I always laugh at scaring people. Is that a serious question?" I remarked annoying Ryan even more. He didn't say another word because he knew me all to well to argue with me any further on this case. I just laughed even more because I annoyed the rest of the guys in the process.

"Just admit, I come with the Ricky package guys!" I blurted out giggling seeing the horror on Vivian's face as they all shook their head denying the fact.

Ricky was about done cooking the burgers outside as the guys proceeded to play their video games more. I didn't see the point because hockey was going to come on in ten and the food would be ready in three.

**You: Is it okay if I just leave early before I cause anymore trouble?**   
**Ricky: Why? Vivian scared out of her mind and about to cry?**   
**You: Scared out of her mind but I don't know about the crying part...sorry**   
**Ricky: Bring me a plate from the kitchen please...**

I let out a sigh getting up from the couch taking my soiled plate with me to place in the sink to wash grabbing a clean one out of the pantry for Ricky. When I walked out the back door, I shrugged seeing that Ricky already had a clean plate for the cooked hamburger patties.

"Why did you ask me to bring out a plate for the patties if you already have one out here?" I asked him sadly and a bit annoyed. He gave me his 'if you scare my girlfriend off more you're gonna regret it' look when I asked him about the plate.

I _hated_ that look _so_ much.

Especially when I didn't do _anything_ to make his girlfriend scared _or_ cry.

Sometimes I'm just able to scare off a person by just giving them my 'signature' glare, which is awesome in so many ways. I mean really, if they're scared of a simple 'glare' then they won't be able to deal with the fact of how close Ricky and I are.

Sure, it wasn't fair to Ricky but he _did_ admit that maybe it was a good thing that I threatened them a little bit to let them know _nothing_ will get in between our relationship as friends. They couldn't be getting jealous over me kissing him on the cheek anytime before he leaves or I leave from hanging out together.

Ricky shrugged knowing exactly what I was thinking about. He couldn't blame me for trying to protect him but he really liked this girl and didn't want anything bad to happen between him and Vivian like with his last girlfriend. He loved you so much as a 'sister'. He understood, barely, why you would want to protect him from all harm if at all possible.

He set down the spatula before flipping the patties one last time and walked over to me, grabbing the plate from my hand to set it down on the other, giving me my favorite kind of hug from him. I started to cry hiding my face in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see the tears. I couldn't stand seeing him with someone else but I had to deal with it.

"I'm sorry that I treat all your girlfriends like shit, Ricky. I I don't mean to do so intentionally. I just love you too much to see you hurt!" I finally managed to say, stumbling over my words as Ricky just held me tighter kissing me ever so softly with his warm, pierced lips on my forehead. I knew he didn't like me threatening his girlfriends to the extent I do.

"I love you, Ally. I know you mean well!" He whispered softly in my ear wanting to hold me closer without getting the urge to kiss me on the lips like he always does.

"Stop your crying, please?" Ricky asked softly looking at my eyes as he wiped away the tears streaming down my face with his thumb.

"You're amazing hun. It's okay. She needs to be tested like this anyways. I don't have any siblings to do that for me and I'm strangely okay with you threatening my girlfriend(s)." He chuckled softly kissing me on the cheek as he proceeded to tend to the hamburger patties.

"Let the guys know that the food is done and to turn on the game." I nodded as he flipped the patties one last time before putting them on the clean plate that I brought out.

~~~

The Penguins were winning this game tonight. I've never seen the guys this happy about hockey in a long time. It was great to see them this happy to be honest. Especially since the Penguins are coming back with more wins. They may become an undefeated team again if they keep up the wins this season.

Vivian was getting a bit intimidated by everyone's endless enthusiasm. Ricky says not to scare her yet here he is, with the rest of the guys, scaring the living shit out of her by watching hockey.

_Eh._ I don't care. I was getting enjoyment out of it like always.

Hmm.

Maybe we should go out for coffee sometime. She _seems_ cool.

I _think_.

I'll do it for Ricky since I practically ran his last ex away by doing _absolutely nothing._ Plus it gives me the chance to get to know her.

_Unless_ if she wants to murder me.

I looked over to Vivian eyeing her to see if she looked like a murderer. I don't need no murderer to be dating Ricky. I love him way too much for him to be murdered.

She doesn't look like a murderer. She looks _too_  innocent to be one. Then again, not all murderers look mean _or_  scary.

Yup.

Totally gonna go get tea or coffee with her sometime. I _need_  to know if she's a murderer so I can put her in jail for the crimes she has yet to commit but that would be mean to Ricky. I would be doing him a favor to be honest.

"Vivian?" I said quietly enough for just her to hear.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered a quiet reply, nervous about what I was going to say.

"Do you want to go get tea sometime? I know this really awesome place downtown." I asked her still quiet spoken so the guys don't hear me.

"Uh yeah. When are you available?" She asked a bit more confidently.

"Tomorrow afternoon." I was getting nervous about the guys hearing me for the game was almost over and the Penguins were down two points.

"I'm free around four if you want to get dinner, also."

"That sounds fine." I replied getting up from the couch taking everyone's dirty plate to the kitchen and getting another slice of pie before I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write down my number for Vivian.

"Here's my number. Text me when you're ready." I told her quietly handing her the piece of paper with my number on it as I claimed my spot on the couch to eat my pie.

Why does pie have to be _soo_ good?


End file.
